Bulletproof
by Moonshine-lovers-88
Summary: Both Beth and Daryl are kidnapped and taken to a town, where they're held captive and forced to start over. (Takes place in season 4, after the prison falls - will most likely continue throughout season 5-6)
1. Chapter 1

**Note: So this is my first story, and I kinda had this idea for a while. Some friends of mine convinced me into writing this, I caved and decided that I should.**

 **It wasn't until I started writing that I realized there is a similar story :( I wasn't going to publish it at first, but since my story is going to be different I decided it couldn't hurt, my friends agreed.**

* * *

Morning came quicker than they both expected, when it felt as if they had just settled down for the night. The air was cool and crisp, the sky was still dark but it was starting to get bright. Fall was upon them.

Daryl was adamant on leaving before the sun rose, as he expressed repeatedly the night before. Beth didn't know why and she didn't question it. After all, he obviously had more knowledge about the outdoors than she did.

Beth shrugged the backpack on to her shoulders, her ankle was throbbing from her recent incident with a bear trap. She couldn't walk much, which slowed them down tremendously. But, surprisingly, Daryl wasn't angry about it, he was rather caring.

"Where do we go now?" She asked.

He shrugged."I'unno, guess we walk."

She sighed and took a step, her ankle protested of course, but she pushed on; limping and hissing through the pain. Daryl walked up beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist, she looked over a bit startled.

"What're you doin?"

"Walkin' too slow."

She faintly smiled."Uh, thanks." she slung an arm over his shoulder.

They searched a while for a place to lay low in, before Beth had to take a break. She took a seat on a tree stump, as Daryl riffled through the bag for a bottle of water. She eyed his bow that was laying down next to him, wondering if he'd ever let her use it again. But after the fiasco yesterday, she was sure he'd say no.

He found a water bottle and a bottle of aspirin and handed it to her, she took it and watched as he continued riffling around in his bag. Her brow furrowed as she untwisted the cap to the bottle.

"What're you lookin' for now?"

"Some crackers, can't take them on an empty stomach. Bound t'get sick."

Beth smiled and took a quick sip, he was acting different than she remembered from the prison. She never saw him act so caring towards anyone. He tossed her some goldfish crackers and they landed in her lap. She appreciated his concern, as it was the last thing on her mind.

"Eat up." He motioned towards the crackers.

She held out the bag."Want some?"

He shook his head."Nah, I'm good, they're for you."

"Are you sure? I haven't seen you eat in a while."

"Don't get hungry much." He gathered their things and shoved them back into the bag."Eat up."

Beth ate a few goldfish as requested, they were so good - like a delicacy, when only two years ago they were a common snack.

As she ate, out of the corner of her eye she saw Daryl reaching for his crossbow, she slowly turned afraid that it might be a walker. She watched as he raised his bow, setting his sights on something off in the brush. She reached for her knife on her hip.

"Don't move Blondie."

She closed her eyes as the cool metal pressed into the back of her head, her eyes shot over to Daryl - he stared at her in disbelief, unable to make a move for fear he'd shoot her. A single tear fell down her cheek.

"What do ya want?" Daryl snapped.

"We've been watchin' you two for a few days now-"

"Who's we?" Daryl interjected.

The man's eyes diverted just above Daryl's head, as a man wearing a baseball cap came stumbling out.

"Me and my colleague, Skylar."

"Let her go!" Daryl demanded, his voice becoming shaky."Ya don't wanna do something stupid."

The man laughed."What're _you_ gonna do?"

Daryl bit the inside of his cheek. The only thing stopping him was Beth's look of shear panic, her blue eyes begging him to help her. And the gun pressing into her head.

"You might wanna keep your mouth shut, Redneck. John doesn't play around, he'll hurt your girl."

Daryl stared at the man with the gun to Beth's head, now known as John. He stared at him for a good long time, memorizing everything about him - just in case. Eventually, the man behind him pushed him to his feet, he fought the man's hand off of his shoulder, while mumbling obscenities under his breath. The man didn't take offence, he merely laughed it off.

"What're your names?"

"Fuck off!" Daryl spat.

Skylar raised his gun and hit him over the head, Daryl's body went limp and fell to the ground; Beth choked as tears spilled out of her eyes.

"What's your name, Blondie?"

Beth shook her head."Screw you."

John leaned in close."I'm sorry, what was that?"

Beth slowly turned, eyes red and puffy. She managed to work up enough saliva in her mouth and spat in his face.

"I said, screw you."

The man laughed deviously."Is that so?"

Beth stared at him as he looked to the other man, Skylar. Her heart thudded against her chest, her palms beginning to sweat. The man turned back to her with a casual smirk, and with one swift motion he whipped out his hand gun and struck her across the face.

Everything immediately went black but she could still hear their voices.

* * *

Beth's eyes slowly opened, her vision was slightly blurred, but after blinking a few times it cleared. She was in a room, in a hospital bed, in a hospital gown. She quickly looked around hoping to find Daryl, but all she found was an empty room with a single chair in the corner.

She slowly moved out of bed and walked to the door, she tried the knob but it was locked. It felt as if the wind was knocked out of her, she clutched her chest and took slow deep breaths. She raised her hand and pounded her fist against the wooden door.

"Daryl!" She yelled."Daryl, I'm in here!"

Heavy footsteps barreled down the hall and stopped just in front of the door, she jumped back as they unlocked the door. She ripped the IV out of her arm and held it protectively, as if it were a weapon. The door opened and a Doctor and Officer entered the room.

"Drop it!" The Officer commanded.

Beth swallowed and let the needle drop."Where am I?"

"Glenview estates."

"Where's the man I was with?" She demanded.

"He's here, we had to sedate him, he was being extremely violent with our staff." She explained.

Beth's lips pursed, she looked behind her out the window and saw the building overlooked a town. Her brow furrowed as she neared the pane glass window.

"This is a town?"

"Yes." Dawn began."We have well over 150 people currently residing here, including children and animals."

"There's children?"

She nodded."That's what this town is all about."

Doctor Edwards cleared his throat."Are you feeling any pain in your face?"

She shook her head."No, why?"

"You have a gash in your cheek, I had to stitch it up - twelve to be exact."

Beth reached up and touched her cheek, it felt rough and bumpy and painful to touch. She pulled her hand away and saw crimson residue on her fingers, she frowned and wiped her hand off on her gown.

"Could I see Daryl?" She asked."The man I was with?"

"Not right now, he's still pretty out of it. But you can get dressed if you'd like, or you could rest some more. Your choice." Doctor Edwards offered.

She nodded and walked over to her clothes, neatly folded on the chair in the corner. She glanced behind her and watched as the Doctor left, leaving the female officer behind. Beth slowly turned around and locked eyes with her. The woman stared at her like she was a villain, it scared her so much that she wanted to hide.

"We saved you, when could've left you behind for the biters." Her jaw clenched slightly."You _owe_ us."

"Owe you? You didn't save us, your men kidnapped us!" Beth yelled.

She shook her head."We found you!"

Beth stared in disbelief. She was trying to tell her she was wrong, but she clearly remembered everything that happened.

"When Daryl wakes up, I'll need to speak with both of you. For right now, you'll need to have a complete physical."

"Why?"

She snorted."Because, its our policy. Stop asking questions and just do as you're told!" She yelled.

Beth bit her lip as the woman stormed out of the room, slamming the wooden door behind her. Dawn hurried out of the room and cut everyone who stared a look, she turned the corner and pushed open Doctor Edward's office door. He jumped slightly from behind his desk, then laughed nervously and adjusted his glasses.

"Oh, it's just you."

She rolled her eyes."She's perfect, him - not so much."

He nodded."Well, he is capable."

"And so is she, that doesn't mean he's perfect."

He sighed and placed his pen on the table."Let them at least get some food and rest, before you bombard them with _your_ policies."

She laughed."Oh, my policies? We made this policy back in Grady, you had no problems with it."

He stared at her speechless.

"So why now?"

He shrugged."Maybe because Skylar and John didn't find them, maybe because they _did_ take them."

She shook her head."We help people, you know that Steven. We always have."

"I know."

She stood up and smoothed her hair back with her hands."So, you'll give them a physical when he wakes up?"

He nodded, clearly annoyed."Yes, Dawn."

"Good."

Beth sat in a chair next to Daryl's bed, he was still out of it. It was sad to see him like this, so helpless and unaware. She reached out and touched his hand, he flinched and she looked up hoping to see his eyes open. But they didn't.

There was a soft knock on the door, she turned and saw the Doctor from earlier, standing there watching them. She turned back to Daryl.

"He'll be out of it for a little while longer."

"I know." Beth replied, rather dryly.

He walked over to the foot of the bed."I'm Doctor Steven Edwards, we didn't exactly have a proper introduction."

"Beth Greene."

"The loud one was Dawn Lerner, she runs our little town." He sounded unhappy as he spoke of her.

"Why're we here!?" She snapped.

He sighed."We need you."

"For what?"

"I-I can't specify on that, you'll learn later on."

Her brow furrowed."Why can't you just tell me?"

"It's not my place." he cleared his throat.

"It's not your place?"

He ignored her question as he left the room. Beth sunk back down in the chair; defeated, and folded her arms over her chest. This was confusing, scary and upsetting, making her stomach knot.

She happened to look over at Daryl just as his eyes began twitching, like he was waking up or dreaming. She leaned in close and grabbed his hand, hoping for a response. But all she got was light snoring instead. She kissed the back of his hand and closed her eyes.

 **I hope I kept them in character as much as possible, there's always room for improving as I like to say.**

 **I already have a few chapters written out, I will try to post every two to three days (depending on how quickly I write)**

 **Anyways, I sincerely hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and will be willing to continue to read!**


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl's eyes slowly opened, his vision quite blurry but beginning to clear. He was in a room, a poorly lit room at that. He looked down and saw he was laying in a bed, covered with blue itchy blankets. He looked to his left and saw Beth fast asleep on his hand - hair splayed everywhere. He took his other hand and rubbed his eyes.

 _Where was he?_

She made a noise and he looked down, her eyes fluttered about and her forehead was creased. He gently shook his hand and her head shot up, with a blush she rubbed her eyes. He scanned over her making sure she wasn't injured, his eyes then landed on her cheek.

"Daryl, you're awake." She smiled gratefully.

"What happened to your face?" he demanded.

She bit her bottom lip and carefully touched her face."I had it when I woke up."

He flung the covers off of him and sat up, his head pounded like something awful. Beth placed a hand on his arm.

"Where are you goin'?"

"We're gettin' outta here."

"We can't leave, I don't know where our stuff is. My knife is gone, your crossbow." She frowned."I don't even have my belt, Daryl."

He huffed."Where are we?"

"It's a community called Glenview. We're in Macon, apparently."

"Never heard of it."

"They built it a year ago. They have homes for everyone, food and clean clothes - Walls." She looked down at her hands."Nobody get's in and nobody get's out."

He snorted."Fuck that."

"Daryl, I saw the walls. They're heavily guarded and too high up."

He stood and stormed over to the chair that held his clothes, Beth sat there watching as he dressed. He was angry, she _was_ angry. But being angry wouldn't change what happened. She stood up and walked over to him, gripping his arm as he pulled his vest on.

"We can't leave this way, we have to leave smart." She whispered."Or one of us will be killed."

If this place was as guarded as she said, he didn't know how they'd leave. Maybe she was right.

He sighed."Alright. I'll walk around tomorrow and check out the area."

She released her grip on his arm, letting _her_ arm slip back down. He reached up and gently laid his hand on her cheek, his thumb gently caressing the delicate stitching.

"It hurt?"

She shook her head."No, not anymore."

His eyes drank in all her features, every freckle, every misplaced strand of hair, eye lashes, eyebrows - her everything. He didn't realize that his hand was still on her face, and that his thumb was still caressing her cheek. She didn't say anything either, just stood there looking at him - big blue eyes blinking slow, making his heart pound.

Suddenly, the door opened and they quickly parted; like two kids getting caught by their parents. Doctor Edwards walked in, and was pleasantly surprised to see him awake.

"Daryl, glad that you're awake."

"Who the fuck are you?" Daryl snapped.

He cleared his throat."Doctor Edwards. I've been treating you since you-."

"Why're we here?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

Daryl rushed Doctor Edwards, shoving him up against the wall. Beth ran over and grabbed ahold of Daryl's arm.

"Daryl stop!" She begged.

He huffed and let go of him. Doctor Edwards smoothed over his white jacket, and cleared his throat. He looked pretty shaken up, but Beth didn't expect anything less. Just looking at Daryl he was pretty intimidating.

"Now that you're up, you'll have orientation. I'll go get Dawn."

His brow furrowed."What's that?"

"You'll find out." He left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Come on." She grabbed his hand and squeezed."Take a seat."

"I'm fine standing." he argued.

Beth bit her lip."You got hit in the back of the head, you need your rest."

"I got hit with worse."

"Daryl-"

The door opened again, this time Dawn entered while Edwards hung back in the hallway. Beth frowned and looked down at her hand in Daryl's - she felt much safer with him awake, these people didn't settle well with her.

"I'm glad that you're awake." She began."Now we can start."

Dawn led Daryl and Beth through the door and out into the hallway. It _looked_ like a hospital waiting room - magazine's neatly piled on the coffee table, stiff blue chairs up against the walls and a few boring paintings hanging above.

They followed Doctor Edwards down the hallway, with Dawn following closely behind. It was eerie due to the lack of people. It was almost as if they were the only people there.

Doctor Edward's stopped and opened a door, Daryl and Beth hesitated, But, Dawn insisted that it was necessary. They walked into the small room against their will, and took a seat on the black leather couch that was provided.

"What's this for?" Beth asked.

Dawn shut the door behind her and stood in front of it."We want to go over our policies with you and explain a few things."

"You do this with everybody?" Daryl asked.

She nodded."Yes."

Doctor Edwards cleared his throat."Basically, we've created a community for us so we can start over again."

"You can't."

"We have, Daryl." Dawn informed."We have 150 people here and _counting_."

"Ain't gonna last long, nothin' ever does." He mumbled.

"We have men on our walls patrolling everyday, men outside our wall looking for possible threats to manage. We've expanded our community and built more homes. We've lasted this long, Daryl, I say we'll last even longer."

Daryl looked down at his and Beth's hands, it was the only thing keeping him from strangling her.

Dawn sighed."Our policies are simple, you're assigned a job, you marry and you reproduce."

"What?" Both Beth and Daryl exclaimed.

"This is bullshit." Daryl snapped.

"This is how we preserve the human race!" Dawn said, her voice rising to the occasion.

"That's not how you do that! You can't knowingly bring children into this world!" Beth yelled.

Dawn moved in, closing the gap between her and Beth."You don't get it do you? You're apart of the system now!"

Daryl pulled Beth back behind him and took her place in front of Dawn, she looked up as he towered over her.

She looked between the two."You both are apart of the system."

Beth grabbed his hand and held it tight - her hands trembling and her heart nearly leaping out of her chest.

Doctor Edwards handed Daryl a laminated list of rules.

"We ain't doin' shit." He tossed the paper."We just wanna leave."

"I'm sorry that's just out of the question." Dawn argued, white knuckling her belt."You'll be given an apartment, after you're married. Then you'll conceive, simple as that." Dawn handed Daryl the paper."If not, consequences will occur."

Daryl glared at her wanting nothing more than to do harm to her. But, like Beth said, they had to play it smart if they wanted to get out. And they both wanted out. He glanced over at Beth, she looked distraught, angry and confused. Pretty much how he was feeling also.

"Does everybody follow this?"

"More or less." Dawn explained."Other's already had children that met our quota, other's simply _opted_ out."

He had a strong feeling she meant something else, but didn't feel like asking. He looked down at the laminated paper of their "rules". He was just plain disgusted.

She handed Beth some scrubs."You'll work here in the hospital, helping Doctor Edwards. Once you're pregnant, you'll move to Garden and laundry duty."She nodded to Daryl."You'll be on guard duty during the day. Every three days you'll go on a hunt with the other hunters, and, every two weeks you'll go on runs."

"Sounds like little house on the prairie to me." He mumbled.

Dawn snorted."You know, I really don't appreciate sarcasm."

"So what do we do now?" Beth asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Doctor Edwards will examine you both, then I will take you to my office where you'll be married."

Beth inhaled a shaky breath and looked over at Daryl, he looked displeased and ready to kill. She grabbed his hand and gave a squeeze, he looked over at her and she mouthed a simple _it'll be okay,_ but he didn't seem all that convinced. And neither was she.

* * *

Daryl and Beth stood in front of a desk, as a man who was previously ordained on the internet, read them a passage from the Bible. Neither Beth nor Daryl were happy about this, but, they were alive and not alone.

"Since we don't have rings, I'll just skip to your vows that we've prepared for you." He smiled and looked to Daryl."Do you Daryl take Beth to be your wife? Through sickness and health, until death do you part? Will you promise to be faithful, to always honor and support her all the days of your life?"

He swallowed."Mhm."

He moved on to Beth and asked her the same thing, she listened carefully as she stared at their hands. Daryl was in shock, he was married now. He _never_ imagined being married, he never had time for a woman.

"I do." Beth said sadly.

The man smiled and closed the Bible."Well with the power vested in _me_ and God, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss."

Beth looked terrified, Daryl _was_ terrified. She moved in close and leaned up on her toes, pressing a quick gentle kiss to his lips then backing away with a blush. The man left the room and Dawn strode over towards them; Beth glared at her as she neared.

"Congratulations."

Daryl snorted and looked away.

Dawn handed him keys."For your apartment."

He turned and snatched them out of her hand, then shoved them into his pocket. He grabbed Beth's hand and stormed out of the office.

"You're apartment 3!" She called out after them."David, show them to their apartment." She ordered the red headed man.

"Kay boss!" He ran out after them.

Dawn shook her head."Stupid hick."

Daryl shoved the door open as a group of kids ran by chasing after each other, they stopped and watched them as they played tag - seemingly unaware of what was outside those walls. But they had to know what was out there, they weren't infants. Daryl looked over to Beth as she looked out at the rather large town, as people walked around like they weren't being protected by walls.

"This is strange." Beth shook her head."I don't like it."

"Me neither." he agreed.

"What're we gonna do?"

He looked around the town then looked down at her."Guess we play along, till the time is right to leave."

 **And the plot thickens. Will they play along? Will they fit in? Hmm..**

 **Before (if) anyone asks. The vows - I wanted them to be non-traditional, since it's not a traditional wedding. (Plus I couldn't really remember them all anyways) Hopefully you all understand.**

 **P.S Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, favorites and follows! You all are so lovely :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Beth laid in bed reading a book, waiting for Daryl to get out of the bathroom. She wasn't sure what was going to happen tonight, she knew what needed to happen, but didn't know if it would.

She flipped the page of the book but wasn't really paying attention, the book was boring and her mind was elsewhere. When the bathroom door opened she looked up over the book, Daryl walked out in clean new clothes that were provided. She closed the book and offered him a smile.

"Stop."

"Stop what?" she asked, her smile slowly fading.

"I'm clean, ain't that great."

She giggled."It actually is if you're sleeping in this bed tonight."

He snorted and mumbled under his breath.

"I was trying to be funny."

"I know." He sat down on the other side of the bed.

Beth frowned. She had always imagined her first time being different, with someone she loved, someone who loved her back. She sat on her knees facing him as he played with a scab on his finger.

"You really wanna do this?"

Beth sighed."We have to, Daryl. I don't wanna-." She huffed, clearly becoming emotional."I can't-"

Daryl couldn't stand her being upset, he cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers - taking her by surprise. Her hands landed on his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. But it wasn't long before she relaxed, and when she did he started too.

They kissed for a while, as they got familiar with each other's bodies. Beth suddenly broke away from the kiss and grabbed the hem of her night shirt, Daryl swallowed hard as she pulled it up over her head.

"Touch me." she whispered, confidently, although she was completely terrified.

His hand slowly moved towards her body, his heart hammering against his chest, his mind racing a mile a minute. It wasn't everyday a woman wanted him to touch her, and it wasn't everyday that he did. She picked up his hand and gently placed it over her breast. He sucked in a breath.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded quickly."Mhm."

She leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his lips, then scooted off the bed and stood in front of him. Her fingers hooked in the waist band of her panties and she slowly shimmied them down her slender legs.

As she stood there naked before him, she began to feel self-conscious - nearly covering herself up. But he reached for her hand, and guided her back to the bed.

"I ain't really experienced, I had a few women, but I-"

Beth tilted his chin up."I don't need an explanation, it's okay. I'm not either."

Heaving a nervous sigh, he stood up and discarded his jeans. He hated this part, women usually ran for the hills once they saw him naked. But, to his surprise, Beth didn't.

"I don't wanna mess this up." He admitted shyly.

She shook her head."You won't, just don't think about it."

He nodded - taking her advice and slowly pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

The next morning, Beth woke up to a cold empty bed, but a note with some scribbles left on Daryl's pillow. She rolled over and snatched it up.

 _Went out for a bit,_

 _I'll be back_

 _\- Daryl_

She sighed and crumpled it up.

As she got ready for the day, putting her hair up into a high ponytail, she begun thinking about what they were trying to accomplish. If they tried to leave, they could run the risk of being killed. If they stay she'll need to follow policies and get pregnant.

The front door opened and Daryl walked in, looking awfully tired like he hadn't slept at all last night.

"Where'd you go?"

"For a walk, to clear my head a bit."

She nodded and smoothed over her hair, making sure there weren't any loose strands."Are we goin' to discuss a plan?"

"There really ain't much to go by, can't get close enough to the wall." He informed."They watch you like a hawk."

Beth bit her lip."Great."

"Don't worry about it, that ain't gonna change anything."

She sighed."I am worried. Now that we're married they'll expect me to get pregnant."

"I know." He looked down."But we got some time."

"No we don't! If I don't show any signs of bein' pregnant, there's consequences."

He looked up."What're you talking about?"

She snatched the papers off the dresser and handed it to him."Read it."

Daryl took them and began reading the small print under each rule, it all seemed wrong to force these people to have children, to create a false sense of hope that the world will go back to what it used to be. To pretend that they're safe, when in reality they aren't.

"This is bullshit."

"I always wanted kids, but not this way."

Daryl was speechless, as he watched Beth finish up - trying to hold back tears. She _said_ she didn't cry anymore, but he wasn't stupid, he knew she did. And she had every right.

"I'm gonna try and get a better look around town." He placed the papers down on the bed."I'm tryin' Beth."

"I know." She walked over to him and took a seat beside him, laying her head on his shoulder."I know."

* * *

Beth walked into the hospital and took to the stairs, up to the second floor where she'll be working. She was anxious for some reason. Maybe not having a clue to what she was doing, or maybe worrying about their escape did her in.

"Beth."

She spun around and saw Dawn walking over, her stomach immediately knotted.

"I need you working with Joan, she's doing rounds while Doctor Edwards is tending to the others. Then, you'll need to take inventory and leave the clipboard in the storage closet."

"Okay." Beth grabbed the clipboard off the desk.

"Don't waste time." Dawn warned.

Beth glared at her as she walked down the hall opposite from her, she had to keep reminding herself not to get angry. As she walked down the hall, she noticed it seemed more alive today. There was a hustle and bustle about the place, opposed to the day before when it was a ghost town.

She peered into a room that held some chatter and found Joan tending to an elderly woman, of maybe 75 - she knocked softly on the door and smiled. Joan waved her into the room, as she fluffed the woman's pillows.

"Dawn told me I needed to help you?"

Joan nodded."Yes, I need you to take inventory of the cleaning supplies, my hand's are tied at the moment."

Beth nodded."Got it. Is that all?"

"Then if you'd like, it'd help me a lot. Could you mop the hall, just this one - it looked a little dirty."

Beth agreed and left the room for the storage closet, once she was there she pushed the door open and walked in. It stunk of various chemicals, enough to give her a headache.

As she ransacked the cabinets, she wrote down certain things that they needed and things they would soon need. She couldn't help but think about their escape. How it would play out or when and where.

There was a knock on the door, but it didn't quite register.

"Uh, hi?"

Beth looked up and saw a young man, also in scrubs, standing in the doorway smiling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even see you." She laughed.

"I just came to get some cleaning supplies."

"Oh." She moved to the side."Help yourself to what's left."

He limped into the room and began searching."Taking inventory?"

"Yeah."

"This stuff goes quick, especially here."

Her brow furrowed."What's that mean?"

"Dawn, she is a clean freak. Someone spilled milk on the floor the other day and instead of just mopping up that area, she had all of us mopping the halls to make the smell even." He shook his head."She's a real case."

It was startling to think someone was that way, but she couldn't let that little things get to her, there were other issue's to worry about. She slid her pencil in her shirt pocket and laid the clipboard on the counter.

"That's um, terrible." she replied.

"I know."He looked over."I'm Noah by the way."

"Beth."

"I hope we see each other around?"

"I'm sure we will." Beth smiled.

Noah left the room with what he needed and Beth left right after, shutting the door quietly behind her. She decided to explore the other side of the hospital, and as she crept down the hall peering into different rooms, the atmosphere seemed to change, like she was suddenly being watched.

Walking further down the poorly lit hallway, she heard footsteps ahead of her. She darted down a hallway off to her left and ducked into a cubby space. She hid against the wall, praying that they didn't come down this way.

"Well they're married now, so thing's are starting to fall in place."

Beth peered around the corner and caught a glimpse of Doctor Edwards and Dawn, she slowly moved back into the cubby space - fists clenched tight, lips pursed.

He nodded."I just want you to know, I've never agreed with this, I think it's morally wrong."

She snorted."Steven, just do your job."

"I've been doing my job."

"Then why are you complaining? I asked you a long time ago if you had a problem with this, you said no."

He sighed."That was before, Dawn."

"Before what? Your change of heart?" She poked him in the chest."You do your job and don't ask questions, remember?"

He looked down at her finger digging into his chest."I hardly ever ask questions, I'm just-"

"You're questioning the rules that we cannot change! Just do your job like you're supposed to!" She snarled."If you don't agree, you know the way out."

"But-"

"No! You know the rules, you know what we _have_ to do! I can't have anyone messing this up."

Beth frowned - She couldn't believe it, Dawn actually had the notion that this is what they had to do. Beth would rather be out in the woods covered in dirt, sweat and walker blood, than to be in a town run by her.

* * *

After Dawn and Doctor Edward's confrontation, Beth was able to slip out unnoticed. She finished her rounds and was able to take a lunch break around noon, but she was far from hungry. Her stomach was in knots and her head hurt, as it was all too much for her to process all at once.

As she sat alone on a bench, basking in the warm sun she realized how much missed Maggie, her Mom, Dad and Shawn. The stuff she took for granted then, she wished so desperately for now. She looked out at the town, examining every nook and cranny. It seemed like the perfect town, she could understand people not wanting to leave.

"On your lunch break or slacking?"

She turned around and saw Noah, a smile formed on her face."Lunch break...sort of."

He took a seat beside her and opened his plastic container."Want some? It's only strawberries."

"Sure." She picked out a rather large one."They look great."

"They're fresh." He smiled.

Her teeth greedily sunk into the red fruit, letting the juices sting her tongue quenching her thirst. She wiped her mouth with her fingers and heaved a sigh.

"So, how long have you been here?"

He cleared his throat."I've been here from the start, but my wife, Holly - hasn't been."

"When did she come?"

"About two months ago."He shrugged."We knew each other from school, so it was like a happy reunion."

Beth forced a small smile."Is she havin' a baby too?"

"Uh." He laughed nervously."Not yet."

She nodded."So you said that you've been here since the beginning?"

"Mhm, yeah. Dawn found me, I was hurt and needed help."

Her eyes immediately travelled to his leg, since he had a limp she imagined that's what he meant. He lifted up his pant leg, revealing a very large scar."I was in a car accident, nearly severed it. I'm surprised I'm even walking - but Doc is amazing at what he does."

Beth nodded and looked down at her half eaten strawberry, she brought it back up to her mouth and took another bite. It was intoxicating to say the least.

"So, your cut. Is it fresh?"

"Hm?"

He blushed."Well uh, your cut on your face, is it fresh?"

She frowned."I had it when I woke up."

Noah noticed her frown and passed the container."Here, it'll make you feel better."

"I'm fine, thank you."

Truth be told, she couldn't eat. She couldn't process how nonchalant he was acting - this place was walker bait, it was just a matter of time.

"Do you have the time?" Beth asked.

Noah nodded and looked at his watch."12:30."

"I should be gettin' back, don't want to get in trouble."

He smiled."I'll see ya around."

Beth walked back into the hospital, feeling a great deal of dread as she entered the building. She didn't want to be here pretending that she was happily married. She walked into the storage room and grabbed the mop, and after pouring some pine-sol in the bucket she left the room.

She began mopping the area outside the room, but, as soon as she started she stopped, as she heard some muffled voices coming from the end of the hall - it sounded like Doctor Edwards. She walked to the corner and began mopping, she figured if she was doing her job she wouldn't get in trouble.

Doctor Edwards and three other officers turned, looking quite irritated like they had been interrupted of something serious. She felt so small under their intense stare.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine Beth." Edwards replied.

Beth eyes travelled into the room they were standing in front of, there was someone laying in the bed with a white sheet over their head. She frowned and looked down.

"That was Mrs. Jenkins, she passed away this morning."

 _"Oh."_

Without warning, Joan plunged a knife into the side of the elderly woman's head, and soon after bright red blood soaked the white sheet. Beth turned around and started back to the other side of the hospital, trying to erase what she just saw.

"Beth." Doctor Edward's called.

She turned."Yes?"

He slowed down as he neared her."I could use you for a few minutes."

Her brow furrowed."O-kay, for what?"

"It's hard to explain, follow me."

She left the mop and bucket against the wall and followed him. He entered the room of the elderly woman while she stood outside - confused. Since then, the officers had moved to the front desk to resume their conversation, she felt uncomfortable.

Doctor Edwards pushed the gurney through the door and motioned for Beth's help, she hesitated but complied and held on to the side of the gurney as they walked.

"Where are we goin'?"

He ignored her as they turned the corner, there was an open elevator at the end of the hall. She soon began connecting the dots.

"Is this necessary? Why can't you just give her a proper burial?"

"We will after we expand our cemetery." He snorted."You'd think with all the room we have here, we'd have a bigger cemetery."

Beth didn't find anything he just said funny, the fact that he did made her really dislike him. Everyone deserved a funeral. He stopped at the entrance of the elevator, lifted the gurney and let the old woman slide off and down the shaft.

"What happens when they pile up?"

"Well we will burn them - if the walkers don't get to them first."

She bit her lip and peered over the edge, it was a long way down. A long way of darkness. She frowned and backed away from the shaft, feeling panic arise within her.

 **So that little tid-bit was from Slabtown, just not the exact dialogue. The reason is because I wanted to reveal a little bit of Glenview and it's secret's, which is only the tip of the ice berg.**

 **I hope this chapter didn't disappoint, I wasn't completely thrilled with the beginning, as sex scene's aren't really my strong point. The rest of the chapter I enjoyed writing :D**

 **Thank you for the review's, as you all know this is my first story so it means a great deal to me when I get a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for such a long delay. With the holidays and stuff I've been swamped! However, I found some time to update. I really hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

A week and a half had gone by since they were taken, it wasn't an easy week either. Both Beth and Daryl snuck around trying to gain evidence for their escape, all while trying to fit in properly. Which was easier since everyone seemed to keep to themselves.

Each day they were assigned jobs. On Monday Beth was working in the garden, Tuesday was laundry day, Wednesday was helping Anne with the children. Thursday, Friday and Saturday were rounds at the hospital.

For Daryl, today was the big hunt with the other hunters - Len, Joe, Greg and Thomas. He didn't like Len, he was an asshole who posed as a hunter. He didn't know much about hunting, except how a crossbow worked. He also had a mouth on him. And, Because of his mouth and constant bad mouthing, they only managed to snag a dozen squirrel - nothing big like he and Joe planned on earlier.

"Will you shut up?" Joe laughed."Jeez, you've been talkin' since we left this morning."

Len snorted."Y'all didn't say anything earlier, I assumed you didn't mind."

"Well we do. Maybe when we're on a run Wednesday, you can continue your story."

"I'm not scheduled for a run." He replied.

Joe shrugged."Then, I guess the story will have to wait till another time."

Daryl respected Joe to a degree, he was still raunchy but he had limits. Unlike Len, who severely lacked in that department.

As the group trudged deeper into the woods, they took down a few walkers and, surprisingly, managed to scrounge up three rabbits and some quail. It was enough to last a few days or so, but after that, they'd have to go hunting again.

Daryl hoped without Len.

"I say we start heading back, it's about _two_ now - it'll be a good hour till we see them walls again." Joe announced.

Daryl didn't hesitate to turn around and start heading back, he actually couldn't wait to get back to Beth - for some reason, he needed to see her. Maybe he wanted to see if she _was_ okay, but he wasn't exactly sure why he was so worried, she was strong and was more than capable of taking care of herself.

As they walked back the same way they came, Len ended up beside him, much to his dismay.

" _Sweet home Alabama_." Len sang." _Where the skies are so blue."_

"Ya mind?" Daryl snapped."Tryin' not to draw attention to us."

Len laughed."Cranky? Did you and that pretty blonde wife of yours have a fight or something?"

Daryl glared at him."Keep talkin' I'll shove an arrow up your ass!"

"Easy boys, no need for blood shed today. It's New Years Eve." Joe chuckled."We should be celebrating."

Daryl snorted."Ain't nothin' to celebrate."

"Sure there is." Joe expressed."We're alive aren't we? Now, I don't know about you, but that's something to celebrate."

"You call this livin'?"

Joe patted Daryl's back."It's a hell of a lot better than what we were doing."

Daryl spat on the ground as Joe walked ahead everyone. He and Beth were doing just fine, until their men took them.

* * *

Beth sat in between the couch and coffee table, writing down some stuff in her notebook. Since she got a new one, she spent a lot of time writing. She felt better writing down her feelings, rather than keeping them bottled inside.

She heaved a sigh as she dated the page, it was the first time she actually felt a little sad, since learning that it was actually December. New Years Eve was meant for staying up late, eating snacks, drinking champagne, watching the ball drop at midnight then watching fireworks to ring in the New Year. Instead, everyone was separated, possibly dead and she was married to Daryl, while currently being held captive in a town and forced to reproduce.

"Here goes nothin'."

 _December 31, 2013_

 _Dear diary,_

 _It's New Years Eve, but it isn't as great as it once was. For instance, I had no idea that Christmas had already passed - with the warm weather we've been having lately, it was hard to tell. But, at least I'm not alone tonight - I have Daryl, in more ways than one. He's my husband now, as strange as that is. But, it's custom here, which is even stranger._

 _We both hate it, but we're both happy that we're together - and not alone. Other than that, we don't really talk much, except throwing around ideas for when we leave. Which gets boring._

 _We're supposed to be celebrating our one week anniversary today, but, he's out hunting. He should be home soon, which means everyone is going to expect us to...ya know. And I hate that they know when we do it, or expect us to. It's creepy._

 _But anyways, aside from the deranged rules, I like not running all the time. I think Daryl does too, because he's sleeping a little later, smoking a lot less. He even took two showers this week._

The door to the apartment opened, Beth looked up as Daryl walked in. She jumped to her feet and hurried over. But, she didn't know why she was hurrying to see him, maybe she thought she wanted to hug him or maybe kiss him. However, she quickly remembered that they save the hugs and kisses for when they were romantic. Which was more than she expected, lately.

"Hey." He greeted, as he set his bow on the ground.

She smiled."Hi. How was the hunt?"

He snorted."Let's just say, I work better alone."

"I'm sorry." She touched his arm."D-Did you get a chance to see the outside walls?"

"Mhm, there's a ladder on the other side near the back."

Her eyes widened with excitement."Really?"

"But, there's traps all around - for the walkers." He added.

"Great." She huffed."There has to be a way out of here."

"Well this guy Len, he was talkin' out of his ass today. I wasn't really listening much, but he said something about a sewer." He shrugged."I'm gonna go out tonight and see if I can find a way down there."

She bit her lip."What about curfew?"

"Ain't worried much, if I don't get caught they won't know."

* * *

After dinner, deer roast and cookies for dessert, Daryl grabbed the map Beth managed to take from Dawn's office, and spread it out on the table. It was pretty detailed and exactly what Daryl was looking for.

"Here." She placed a cup of water in front of him.

He nodded his thanks and took a long sip of the cool water.

Beth took a seat at the table next to him."So where do you think the entrance is?"

"Probably behind the hospital."He pointed to the map."There's an open field behind the wall, makes sense that it'd be there."

Beth was frightened. If he were to get caught, he'd be punished severely - Dawn has already warned them. She took a sip of her water then broke a cookie in half, handing the other half to Daryl.

"Dessert." She forced a smile.

He took the cookie and sniffed it before taking a bite, it was oatmeal - which was his favorite.

"This woman Denise." Beth began."She makes prosciutto, sausage, bacon and pasta. She also makes a lot of desserts, she's going to teach me how to soon."

"She can do that?" He questioned.

"Well not always, but she improvises with some ingredients. Like with cookies, she sometimes uses applesauce or oatmeal."

Beth wasn't sure why she brought it up, she guessed small talk. But, Daryl seemed more interested in the map at the moment, and finding a way to the sewer. She glanced down at the cookie in her hand and frowned.

"It's New Years Eve, ya know?"

"I know, Joe told me." He sipped his water.

She sighed."I think I'm going to take a bath." She stood up and pushed her chair in.

Daryl sat there staring at her empty chair, listening as she fumbled around in the bathroom. He wasn't trying to blow her off, talking just wasn't his thing unless it was important. And talking about the New Year wasn't important, just another reminder of their situation.

He smoothed over the map, brushing the cookie crumbs off. He trailed his finger from where their house was to the hospital, and, it wasn't that far so he wouldn't have to travel far and run the risk of getting caught.

The bathroom door behind him opened, and soft footsteps tapped into the kitchen. He glanced up and saw Beth leaning against the counter, arms folded, lips pursed. His guess was she wasn't happy with him.

"I thought you were getting in the tub?" He asked.

"It's filling up." She replied.

He nodded and glanced back to the map, she huffed and ripped it away from him, crumpling it and tossing it on the counter.

"I want to talk and not about the stupid map, or escaping this place. I need conversation." She took a seat in the empty chair."I want to talk like normal people do."

He huffed."What do you want me to say, huh? I ain't got nothing."

"You sure had a lot to say back at the cabin!"

"Oh, you want me to tell you about my past?" he asked, sarcastically.

Beth shook her head."I don't know much about you, Daryl. Only that you're a hunter, with a screwed up life."

He downed the rest of his water and stood up, he walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

"What're you doing with that?" She questioned.

"What do ya think? If you're gonna be askin' me shit."He held up the bottle."I'll need to prepare."

She sighed."Don't be this way."

He took a seat."Go ahead, ask me somethin'." He took a sip of the bottle, before pouring himself a cup.

"I don't know." She sighed."Did you have a girlfriend before all of this?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Why not?"

"Well, every girl I was ever interested in, Merle took from me. An' after that, I just gave up." He said, bitterly.

Beth bit her lip."I'm sorry."

He snorted."Got anymore? I have a whole bottle sitting here."

"You are not drinking that whole bottle."

"You ain't my Mom." He downed the whiskey and began pouring himself another."I'm thirty somethin' ain't no damn child."

"You don't know your age?"

"Thirty six." He said, his chest heaving up and down.

Beth felt like shit, he was opening up in the worst way possible, because she wanted to talk. She stood up and walked into the bathroom. Daryl stared at the cup of whiskey sitting in the curve of his hand, surprised that he wasn't an alcoholic by this point in his life.

"I think we got off on a bad foot."

He glanced over and saw Beth re-entering the kitchen."What about your bath?"

"I changed my mind." She shrugged."I'll take one tomorrow."

He took a sip of whiskey - coughing slightly as the liquid burned his throat. He set the cup down and leaned back in the chair.

"Got anymore?" He asked, his voice a little hoarse from the whiskey.

"What was your Mom like?"

With haunted eyes, Daryl looked down and drew a long breath."She was good to me, always tryin' to protect me when my Dad would... She was always worried about me - Could never protect me though, my Dad beat her senseless. Merle and my Dad drove her to drugs." He took another sip of whiskey."She smoked a lot more towards the end. That's what killed her."

Beth touched his hand, and, he turned his hand over and gently squeezed her fingers. She faintly smiled.

"Do you miss her?"

He shrugged."Was a long time ago, kinda got over it."

"You got over it?"

"Had to, my Dad didn't want me bein' a pussy." He picked up the cup."So I got over it."

Beth frowned and looked down at their hands, feeling sadness deep within her. She glanced up and he offered her his cup, with a shy smile she took the cup.

"Ain't moonshine." He warned.

She smirked as she let the liquid pass her lips, and burn as it slid down her throat, sending her into a coughing fit. Daryl snickered as he took the cup back.

"Is it always this way?"

He shook his head."Sometimes."

She wiped her mouth as she stood up, she made her way to the fridge and grabbed the pitcher of sweet tea. Daryl watched her from the table, his eyes dancing over her small frame, covered in a light pink robe. He wondered if she was going to stay in it or change.

"Honestly, Dixon, I don't understand what all the hype about drinking is."

He snorted."You're the one that almost got us killed lookin' for damn alcohol!"

She laughed."Well, I wanted a drink. But, that's all."

"You were drunk off your ass."

She sipped her tea and shrugged."You have to admit, it _was_ worth it."

"Yeah, was worth learning you ain't a happy drunk."

She blushed."You're always goin' to bring that up aren't you?"

"Mhm." He nodded.

She shook her head with a smirk."Well, I think I'm going to read my book a little before bed, are you comin'?"

He held up his cup."Gonna finish up first."

"Don't get too drunk."

"Yes Ma'am." He said quietly.

* * *

 **So Beth and Daryl just learned that it's actually New Years Eve, when prior to learning that, they believed it was around October or November. I wanted to add that because it's important to their relationship, it being NYE means they've been together for a few months - since the prison fell :D**

 **Which is basically how it was on the show, so it works!**

 **I probably won't update until after the new year, since I've been helping my friend ( Dixongurl ) with her newest story, and with family here it's kind of hard to sit down and write at the moment.**

 **I hope you all enjoy your holiday, and this chapter *kisses***


	5. Chapter 5

**Howdy guys! Happy 2016! I've been working on this chapter for a while, before the holidays actually and now it's ready :D**

 **I hope you all enjoy! It's a little spicy!**

* * *

Daryl crouched in the bushes just outside the Wellman house, they were an elderly couple with bad eyesight. Which made it the perfect spot to hide. The guards were about to do a shift change, which would be the perfect opportunity to get behind the hospital. They assumed with everyone being asleep, that it was acceptable to take fifteen minute breaks in between shift change, to shoot the breeze and have a quick bite to eat.

The streetlights went out plunging the entire street into darkness, Daryl figured it was already nine - curfew. However, some were still up, trying to hold on to the New Year's Eve customs that they were so used to. Even the guards had something planned in the guard shack by the gate.

He grabbed his binoculars and peered through them, Victor and Bruce were in charge. Len, Greg and Patrick were among the 13 guards that were huddled around the guard shack. He put the binoculars back in his vest pocket, and, slowly moved out of the bushes. His adrenaline was pumping as he crouched in the shadows, it wasn't so much that he was doing what was considered against curfew, it was getting caught that was the problem.

When he got close enough to the hospital, he ducked behind a car and peered around the side. Some guards were having a smoke near the front entrance, he could see the faint orange glow and hear their muffled conversation. When they moved towards the guard shack, Daryl moved to the back of the hospital; unnoticed. He stopped to catch his breath a minute, before moving again. Time was not on his side. He turned his flash light on and flashed it on the ground. This was risky, stupid even. But, with lack of light he needed to do this.

Up ahead near the rear entrance was a dumpster, he turned the flashlight off and hurried over to it - crouching down low and feeling underneath. He felt a grate and smiled to himself. He placed his hands on the dumpster and pushed.

"Going somewhere?"

Daryl froze - his whole body going numb, his mouth going dry. He slowly turned around and in the faint light coming from the hospital, he saw Len - the asshole from the hunt earlier that day. He was relieved that it wasn't Bruce or Victor, he wouldn't stand a chance then.

Daryl snorted."What's it to you?"

"I have to report everything that happens, it's my job."

"Go'head, report me." Daryl challenged."Be the biggest mistake of your life."

Len laughed."Ya don't say, redneck? What'chu gonna do?"

Without thinking, Daryl punched him, knocking him out cold. He knelt down beside Len's unconscious body and searched his pockets - he found two pocket knives, a pack of gum, some extra bullets and a rabbit's foot. He didn't really care what he had, he shoved them all in his pocket and hurried back to the dumpster. He gritted his teeth as he pulled the slimy green container back over the grate.

"Hey, who's there?"

"Fuck." Daryl muttered. He dove into the bags of trash budding up against the door, that didn't quite make it to the dumpster. He buried himself just enough so that he could see what was coming. But he knew if they saw Len, they'd know for sure that someone else was there.

* * *

Beth wasn't sleeping any, just the thought of Daryl being out after curfew made her stomach churn. She paced the apartment, probably burning a hole into the wood floor. She didn't dare peer out of the window, or turn on any lights. That would be dangerous on Daryl's part.

She pushed open the bathroom door and walked to the sink, her complexion was darker as she spent many days in the sun. Her skin even freckled. But, her eyes drew away from those tiny freckles, and, the blue hues landed on a very big, noticeable blemish. She frowned as she ran her hand over the wound, they didn't tell her how she received it, but she had a feeling she already knew.

As she left the bathroom, she snatched her notebook off the coffee table and sat down on the floor. She lit a single candle that illuminated just enough light for her to see, she took a pen out of the mason jar and began writing.

It wasn't a diary entry, it was a reminder of everything. She liked to think that if the world ever got better, and, if someone ever found her writing they would be amused. If someone found her writing, they'd know of what others had to go through to survive. What she and Daryl had to go through. It was probably wishful thinking, and she knew that, but she wrote as if it were true.

* * *

When the voices subsided, he kicked the trash bags off of him and crawled out. He looked down the alley where the voices came from, expecting to see a few guards coming his way. But, they were engrossed with the little party in the guard shack, to even care of what happened to Len. Daryl spat on the ground and hurried back the way he came, but still being cautious of his surroundings.

He stunk to high heaven and was sure Beth would scold him, just as long as he got back in one piece, he didn't care if she slapped him silly. He crouched down in the bushes by the Wellman house again, he could hear light voices out on the porch and he cursed to himself.

"I know I saw a young man, earlier." The old woman spoke.

"Mhm, Ma'am, where was he going?"

"Oh, I'm not quite sure, Gregory." She sighed."Maybe he was one of your men?"

Greg shook his head."No Ma'am, we have all of our men up front."

"I'm sure he means no harm."

"How long ago did you see him?"

She pondered on the question for a solid minute, Greg waited patiently, but clearly getting annoyed by her.

"About a half an hour ago? Let's see, it was 8 when I was in my bathroom, now it's - Mhm, yes it was definitely a half an hour ago." She nodded.

"Thank you Ma'am, have a good night. Keep your doors and window's locked."

She chuckled."I'm not afraid, Gregory. I've lived 85 years, I've seen it all and then some."

"Goodnight, Ma'am."

"Goodnight." She shut her screen door and locked it.

Daryl listened as she shuffled towards the back door, he waited until he heard it shut before slowly moving out of the bushes. He was only a few houses down from his, he just had to make it to the bathroom window and he was home free.

He was cautious and careful as he crept along side of the porch, the last thing he needed was for her to see him. He peered around the side and watched as Greg walked away from her house, the light fog surrounding him. He heaved a sigh as he darted across the open yard, he felt so exposed as he ran to the safety of the next house. He keeled over clutching his knees, as he tried catching his breath.

The house was right next door, and, he actually felt relieved. Where as, only a few days ago, he hated the sight of it. He did a quick once over of his surroundings before darting across the yard, to the shadows of his house.

Once he was there, he pushed the small stack of books out and shoved the window up, he hoisted himself up - feeling every muscle ache and things he didn't even know he had, pop inside of him. He fell on the floor just as the bathroom door swung open, Beth gasped and knelt down beside him.

"Daryl, are you hurt?"

"No." He panted."Just tired."

She smiled and kissed him."I'm happy you made it back, I was gettin' worried."

"Ain't gotta worry about me." He assured.

Beth nodded. She reached over and quickly shut the window, and, stacked the books back on the ledge. Daryl looked up at her as she held out her hand, he looked at it like it was something foreign.

"It's okay, ya know?"

He reached up and gripped her hand and stood up, he looked down at her as she smiled up at him. His heart fluttered and he looked away - embarrassed. Beth frowned and released her grip on his hand.

"Guess I'll be able to sleep now that you're home."

She left the bathroom and walked back to the bedroom, feeling angry that he looked away when she was looking at him. She noted every time he did it, because it was the only time she ever felt stupid for her actions. Daryl followed her into the bedroom, or the living room that was also their bedroom, slipped out of his boots and took a seat on the bed. Beth wondered if he even cared.

However, he wouldn't even admit it, that much she knew. She scooted close to him and gently laid her hand on his back, his body tensed but relaxed after a few seconds. It was heart wrenching to think he was so scarred, that he thought she was going to hurt him. She laid her head on his back, inhaling the pungent scent of tobacco and sweat. It wasn't the best scent, but it was his.

"Almost got caught."

Beth swallowed and sat up."Almost?"

He sighed."Len. The jackass saw me, had to knock him out."

She looked up from her hands to see him already staring, without skipping a beat, she leaned forward and stole a kiss. To her surprise, Daryl cradled the back of her head, while his arm wrapped around her waist - pulling her closer. Her fingers tangled in his mess of dark brown hair, scraping his scalp ever so gently. He tugged her hair tilting her head back, then pressing small kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. Covering as much skin as possible.

Having her moan his name in a breathless whisper, stirred something deep within him, something he didn't ever remember feeling. His hand snuck under her oversized shirt and into her underwear, she gasped as his finger plunged inside of her.

"Oh my!" She gripped his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. Her hips practically rotated as he thrust his finger.

He looked down and watched as her chest frantically rose and fell, the way she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. She gasped again and cried out his name, then collapsing on the bed - completely spent.

"W-What was that for?"

"Ain't done yet." He growled, as he discarded his jeans.

Beth giggled and pulled her underwear off, flinging them across the room and on to the floor.

* * *

The next morning Beth woke up exhausted, as she didn't get to bed until well after 3 am. Something was different between her and Daryl, that much was said for last night. She rolled over on to her back, stretching and yawning, with Daryl snoring lightly beside her. It was nice to wake up to something _nice_ for once, instead of waking up with Daryl already gone and a note left on his pillow.

She stood up and pulled her shirt over her head as she walked to the kitchen, the clock on the wall read 8, and her stomach was perfectly aware as it growled. She opened the cabinet and pulled out some granola. As she poured it into a bowl, a thought washed over her. They didn't use anything last night, like they did all the other times. Which was nearly a crime here in Glenview, if anyone found out about it. She tried pushing the thought away, but it scared her to actually think they could be that careless, especially since they were trying to bide some time until they could leave.

"Mornin'." Daryl greeted, on his way to the bathroom.

Beth smiled as she pulled out some canned fruits. For now, she wouldn't mention it to him, for fear that he'd freak out. She already knew that he was worried, hell, she was too. They didn't have much time left here, but the time they did have or didn't, she wanted to make pleasurable. Telling him now would only ignite problems, that neither one of them needed.

"What're you doing?" he questioned.

"I'm making granola and fruit for breakfast." She forked a blueberry and fed it to him."Good, huh?"

"Not as good as the one's ya get in the woods."

She sighed."They are from the woods, they just have been properly cleaned and sitting in their natural glaze for a bit."

"Oh." He replied.

"Want a bowl?"

He shook his head no. Beth nodded and started putting things back into the fridge.

"We might have a problem."

"Why?" She asked wearily.

"They probably found Len by now, they know somebody knocked him out. Not sure how hard I got 'em, but I'm pretty sure it drew blood."

"Can't they just assume he was drunk?"

He shrugged."Maybe. But, they're gonna catch on sooner or later."

Beth frowned and looked at her bowl of granola and assorted fruits, suddenly not feeling all that hungry anymore. She looked over at Daryl, watching as he chewed on his thumb. He was right, they would catch on when she wasn't pregnant.

"So what do we do?"

"Leave...Tonight." He said as simply as he could, before standing and walking into the bedroom.

She was left standing there watching as he walked away, a million thoughts racing through her mind.

* * *

 **So there is a mystery of how Daryl got condoms lol It'll be explained in a flashback :-)**

 **In later chapters, I'll try to expand the sex scene's. I'm still not completely comfortable with writing them, but, I'm becoming comfortable.**

 **Also, I may be writing a prequel to this story. But, it'll only be a few chapters long, leading up to when this story begins.**


End file.
